I'm Not Exactly Straight
by ElizLynn
Summary: Stan confesses to Kyle and the red head accepts happily. Just a week into their new relationship new problems begin to arise.
1. Prologue

**Sorry about the crappy summary, I actually had one written out, but after typing it all I realized that it gave away the first couple chapters and had to change to the current one =.=**

**Disclaimer****~ I do not own, nor do I wish to own. South Park is beautiful the way it is.**

**Rated M for obvious reasons: Blah blah blah yaoi, blah blah blah language, blah blah blah sexuality, blah blah blah other shit.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

White clouds of breath filled the air between the two boys standing next to the frozen pond. Each waited with their hands in their jacket pockets and their necks scrunched into the fluff of fitted winter coats for the other to speak.

It had been years since the two had last visited Stark's Pond. Big Gay Al opened a Big Gay skating rink a couple years earlier and now the pond was rarely visited by any of the teens in South Park, excluding those few who used it as a drug drop off point.

Stan looked at Kyle with nervous eyes, the already slim teen seemed so small and defenseless hunched into himself for the simple necessary of warmth.

"Stan," the red head started, visibly shivering in the cold December air, "What did you want to talk about that we had to come all the way out here for?"

Stan bit his lip at the others inquiry, he had told himself he was prepared for this, but he wasn't too sure anymore.

The other moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Is everything okay, you've been acting weird for a while and just now it looked like you were struggling with something. I'm worried about you Stan."

"Kyle," he breathed out from behind the lip his teeth had latched onto. "I'm not sure..."

The Jew cut him off, "Please, Stan, just tell me. I don't like it when you're like this."

Stan closed his eyes tightly for a moment, preparing himself for disappointment, before opening them and looking into the other's green eyes. "Kyle I...I love you"

He chuckled at a bit at the other's comment, "I love you too dude, now what's bothering you? You haven't started drinking again have you?"

"No, um," Stan began, annoyed, "I like…" he bit into his lip more and his forehead scrunched in thought.

"Is everything all right at home? I know things are rough with the divorce, but I don't mind talking about…" Kyle's words trailed off as he feel two warm arms wrap around his being.

He paused for a moment, taking a moment to process what was happening, "Stan wha…" he began to ask, but his words were stopped by a pair of chapped lips against his own.

He looked up to his friend after the rough mouth left his own. It had lasted less than a couple seconds, yet he had felt something stir inside him. He wasn't sure what that feeling was, not disgust or confusion or even anger, but more like a giddiness.

Stan looked away from Kyle, not wanting to answer the question held within the other's emerald eyes.

"Stan?" he asked, the black haired's arms still wrapped firmly around his torso.

There was no response from the other and Kyle pulled himself away from the warmth of the others embrace.

He looked Stan over, the black hair hung limp over the others eyes and his back was hunched in defeat.

"Please just say something," The smaller whispered.

"Say what Kyle? SAY WHAT?" Kyle flinched at the last words, as tears began to fall from the others eyes "Just tell me how disgusted you are with me, how much you hate me, so I can just get on with my life."

He stared at the other, the words sinking in slowly, "I'm not angry, I'm not upset or disgusted."

"Then what are you?" Stan asked quietly, the question's silence contrasting against the previous yell.

"Well," Kyle began, "I'm not exactly straight."

Stan's eyes grew widened at the comment, the tears slowing, and he looked at the other, his appearance of defeat replaced by hope, "You're not?"

"Not really, I experimented with Kenny back in sixth grade. He's a great friend really, I told him I was bi-curious and he was okay with doing some stuff no strings attached, though I think he's been trying to get into my pants ever since I told him I was into guys..."

Kyle grinned a bit as the other's jaw fell open at his tale.

"Why-why didn't you ever tell me dude?" Stan asked quietly a thought wandering across his mind, causing his hope to falter.

"It's not like I wouldn't have told you, but you never asked and it didn't seem to have anything to do with you-you being with Wendy and all..." Kyle trailed off the last sentence, a silence spreading over the lake.

Kyle walked over to the lakes edge, kicking snow onto the frozen water, "You know, It's not like I didn't like it." he said to his friend, "The kiss I mean. Would it really be much of a stretch if we started dating? We already spend everyday together, sleep in each other's beds, eat after each other. People've been calling us fags for years."

"So...did you just say you want to go out with me?" Stan asked, excitement flooding his voice.

"I don't know dude." Kyle began, turning around to face the other, a goofy grin on his face, "I guess I did."

* * *

So, that's the prologue, hope you all enjoyed. Please leave your comments...please, they are my dinner...So, until the next chapter, have a good day. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**New chapter. Woot! I'm sorry it's so late, I actually wrote it all out on paper a couple days ago...but I kinda forgot to type it up so, here it is.**

* * *

Kyle shivered as a finger ran across the back of the neck. Biting his lip he let out a slight moan of his boyfriends name, "Stan~"

"Got a hard on from me touching your fucking neck fag?" The moan froze halfway through its emission and voice belonging to the one and only Eric Cartman.

He had wondered when this conversation was going to happen, it had been over a week since Stan and him had shown up to school together holding hands, this is the first time Cartman had approached the subject.

Kyle swiftly turned around to face his childhood enemy, "What you mean fat ass, we all know you and Butters go make out in the restroom during free period."

"That's not the point Jew~" he extended the last word as though he was talking to a pet, "I can be as much as a fag I want because my god doesn't hate gays, unlike your crappy Jew god."

"God, you're an idiot, the Christian god hates gays as much as the Jewish one, fat ass."

"Well yeah, but my god won't care as long as I say I'm sorry to a priest, or some other bull shit like that."

"You know what Cartman, I'm not even going to explain how stupid you are if you believe that simply telling a priest your sins will get you to heaven."

"Fine Kahl, whatever you say. I have things to do other than argue about how superior my god is to yours."

The third period bell rang as Cartman turned his back to the red head and the halls filled with teens anxious to get to their next location.

Kyle relaxed a bit as he felt his boyfriends arm wrap around his waist and pull him into a chaste kiss.

"Were you just talking to Cartman?" the other asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, but it's cool, he just called me a fag and insulted my god."

"Dude, how is that all chill?'

"I did the same thing right back." Kyle felt a wicked grin spread across his face, Cartman may be his enemy, but he still enjoyed spending time with the fat ass. It was amusing to say the least?

"I guess you're right, it's nothing different from how you guys used to ask in grade school. I'd be feed up with the fat ass at this point, I'm not sure how you can stand having him around."

"I don't know, life just feels kinda incomplete without him."

Stan felt something inside himself twist at the words, "What do you mean?" he tried to ask nonchalantly.

"I guess it's just like I'm used to him being around, someone I can…I can, I'm not really sure what I can do with him, but it's weird when he's not around. Like something's missing."

The black haired felt a wave of sadness wash over himself, "I'm sorry Kyle, I just remembered something, I love you. See you after school."

Kyle watched his boyfriend leave and went to his next class, wondering if the other was okay or if he'd said something wrong to upset him."

* * *

Stan took a swig from the already half empty Captain Morgan bottle, he had been sober for over three months, but he was feeling too overwhelmed to deal with the world right now, or at least, not without some help.

The feeling of alcohol against the back of his throat was a welcoming sensation. The physical burning a quick relief from the mental pain.

He could feel the tears running down his face, reality rushing across his mind. He took another drink.

The quiet buzz of a message brought him back to the present.

Flipping open the phone he let out a single choked word, "Kyle," as he read the messaege.

Stan where the hell are you, I'm worried. -K

He put the phone back into his pocket as another message rang through and another and another, until it was all just a single, continuous buzz of an incoming call.

Taking a deep breath he opened the phone back up and held down the power button until the screen went completely dark.

* * *

Kyle felt anxiety and worry in the pit of his stomach. Had something happened since he'd last seen his lover, it wasn't like Stan to ignore him like this, he was his best friend and he just wanted to make sure the other was okay.

"Quit worrying about your stupid ass boy friend Kyel, we have work to do."

The redhead scowled as the fat ass's voice called him back to reality, "Shut up Cartman. You should be worried too. What if something happened to him? He's your friend as well!"

"Kyle please sit down, m'kay?"

Kyle felt embarrassment run through him, he hadn't even consciously stood up, "I'm sorry, Mr. Mackey!" He said, a bit louder than he had meant to.

"Also, quiet down. Level two voice, m'kay?"

"M'kay." Kyle replied, a dark blush prominent on his face.

"M'kay." Cartman mocked as Kyle took his seat. "Anyway, Why should I care about Stan again. I don't remember being friends with that hippie. He's probably just at home, getting drunk off his ass."

"Why? Stan hasn't had a drink in over three months, why would he pick now of all times to drown himself in booze?"

Cartman chuckled.

"What do you know fat ass?"

"Shut up Jew. I'm not even fat anymore, stop calling me that old worn out insult." Cartman was right, he had lost most of his excess weight around the beginning of middle school. Sure, he was still a bigger guy, but it wasn't an unhealthy big, it was just the way he was built, large and muscular.

"What ever fat ass, just tell me why Stan would be drinking again."

"It's probably because his boyfriend's an ugly ass Jew." Cartman laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Cartman, this is serious, he could be in real danger!"

Kyle found himself standing again, the entire class focused on him, "Mr Mackey, may I have permission to get my little brother Ike from the middle school? My mom just sent me a text saying he's sick."

"Did you finish your assignment?"

Kyle bit his lip, "No...but Cartman can finish it."

"Ay, what do you mean I'll finish it?"

The two ignored the larger, "M'kay Kyle, you can go."

"Thanks Mr. Mackey." Kyle called rushing out of the room.

"And Eric, i need that paper turned in by the end of class, M'kay?"

Cartman sighed, giving into the counselor, whispering, "fucking Jew," under his breath.

* * *

His breath was heavy as he trudged through the freshly fallen snow.

Kyle was rushing to his significant other's home. In his rush to escape the school he had forgotten his jacket and hat, along with his bookbag in his locker. The cold was beginning to seep in.

His body had begun to shiver and his teeth clatter. He had picked up the pack in an attempt to warm his body, but it hadn't been much help. They should've gotten the day off for the cold, but the roads weren't icy so they let the kids come.

Making his way to the street he needed he could feel the cold stirring within his very bones, all he wished for was to get to the warmth of Stan's house and feel the other's warm body against his own chilled one.

Racing to the door, he was shivering violently and his mind was muddled, he pounded on the door, "Stan, please, let me in!" he called to the single lit window of the house.

"Please, Stan!" Tears were rolling down his face, the wet skin burning in the cold..

He desperately needed to get inside, he would freeze to death without help. He tried the doorknob, but to no avail, It was locked.

Sliding to the ground, he let his eyes drift shut. "Stan, please...Eric...anyone...help."

* * *

**Uhhhh, I'm so sorry it was late. I just kinda...might've...started Doctor Who...**

**Anyways, Ignoring my awful time management, leav**e me comments, they make me all happy inside c:


End file.
